User blog:Lyndongwapo/Nazerus, Expunger of Darkins
"Nazerus" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. He uses two Powerful Weapons, the Darkin Chain and the Curved Blade of an Ascended. He fuse the two weapons to create a Chained Blade weapon. The Darkin Chain gives him an Astral Abilities and the Curved Blade allows his physical body turn into untouchable aether. Abilities In every seconds, he gain a FREE cast of his spell which is ON-COOLDOWN only. |description2= The cooldown of this spell is reduced by 3 seconds for every unit he kills, triple the effect if he kills an Enemy Champion. }} Nazerus become while he to the target location then automatically attack the nearest target at his attack range, dealing Physical Damage and apply on-hit effects. This will deal 200% increased damage toward monsters having 50% and below max health. |description2= Spell's cooldown is reduced by 1 second when hitting an Enemy Champion using Basic Attack. |leveling= AD)}}}} units}} |cooldown= seconds |cost= NO |costtype= COST }} }} Nazerus turns his body into aether gaining an for a duration. Additionally, he will gain a Spectral Vision that reveals Enemy units around him and reveal the area of enemy's vision. He can also detect wards and ward's vision. |description2= This vision can only be seen by himself and does not share with his allies. |leveling= seconds}} units}} |cooldown= seconds |cost= NO |costtype= COST }} }} Nazerus enters the body of target Ally/Enemy/non-Epic Monster units for a given duration as an aether entity. While he possess the body, he can fully control their movement but are and . He will deal over the duration of effect against enemy/monsters units. Nazerus out toward the target direction after possession ends or when he activate early. |description2= If the Enemy Champion having , Possession's effect Duration is increased by 1 second. |leveling= seconds}} }} units}} |target range= 475 |cooldown= seconds |cost= NO |costtype= COST }} }} Nazerus separate his Astral Body from his Physical Body. His Astral Body can move through terrains/wall, can do the Auto-Attack/Spell and became . But his Physical Body left behind are more susceptible from Enemy Damages. |description2= Additionally, Nazerus gain bonus towards Enemy Champion and convert a part of his as . |description3= This spell ends effect when activated again or when his physical body takes damages. |leveling= seconds}} |leveling2= }} }} |cooldown= seconds |cost= NO |costtype= COST }} }} LORE |-|1: The Darkins= Before the fall of Azir the Shuriman Emperor, Ascended lost their path. With the hunger from blood to kill, Ascended swallows their self, surrendered and was consumed by their powers seeking for Blood. This results Ascended warriors entitled as the Darkins. In order to fuel their bloodlust Darkins wage war on themselves thus the start of the Age of the Darkin War. The sorcerers of the Runettera makes a solution to held the beastly creatures, the Darkins. They were contained their power and will in the weapons as captives. Now these Darkin weapons were few known to be remained and was guarded by few. Some Darkin were reborned caused by the people wanted to weild a weapon searching for power. Unfortunately, instead of gaining power they were controlled by the Demons hidden within the weapons, the Darkins. |-|2: The curious kid= After the defeat and concealment of the Darkins, a new age of Shurima has began. Nazerus, curious man at his age aroun mid-20s, came from the distant descendants of the shuriman people. He and his father was a scavenger of the shurima ruins searching for any valuable artifact and trade for their livelihood. Nazerus, a prodigy, self taught and hungry for information, to widden his knowledge. One day, Nazerus located a shrine unknown and a legend from the shuriman people's folklores. He heard that this is the shrine where the late great Emperor is. Scriptures and unknown symbols was crafted on the walls, ceilings, pillars and some statues designed with gold and gems. Nazerus became a book theif while they trade accross the Valoran towns. He devotes himself to learn and decipher the Scriptures and symbols to understand the meaning of it . |-|3: The Semi-Ascended one= While in the search of an important artifact, he discovered much more important than the information of what he seek. The floor which Nazerus stands start to crumble and he falls. He fall from a great height for about a few seconds until he lands on the cold water. Telepathicaly an unknown being speaks to him, he said "End my life...from this sorrowful place". Wondering who is talking. A repeating words he heard from his mind until he saw a inhuman being, a dove like face with a body of human. There lives a being, called an Ascended and was chained to the ground. What he sought is an exhausted and life-decaying sun-born warrior, cursed by the Darkin, even though they were known to be immortal. Nazerus speaks, "who are you?", "why are you here?". The ill being speaks back with the same word without moving an inch from the spectral chained all over from his body. His body is formed with aether but then a semi-solid spectral chains held him from escaping. Nazerus said, "why do I have to kill you?". The being says differently this time, "Take my blade then kill me...". With pity, Nazerus stab the being to its chest. Light comes from the wound of Ascended being, its aether flesh turns into sand and all of its body merged to the Curved Blade. Nazerus is astonished and held the curved while he look at it, unconcious of what is happening. He feels that his body filled with great immense of power. He tries to release the blade from his hand, but then his hands won't do a thing to throw the blade. It's like the blade was attached to him. Another thing is, all of the the battles, the events and memory of an Ascended were gained and transfered to him. Then a new Nazerus was born, his peaceful mind was mixed with revenge. The hatred of the late Ascended, Kirimesh the Dove like Ascended, were passed on to him searching for the Darkin once he battled in the past years. |-|4: Two faces= After thousand years of search and pursuit for the Darkin, prisoned in a Darkin Chain, Nazerus become an Ascended one but retaining its human and gain immortality. With the new mind set, he lost priority of what is important before he became powerful, he even forget his father. Time comes where his path becomes clearer leading to the whereabout of the Darkin Chain. A lady from the Bilgewater consumed her will by the Darkin Chain, where Uvaakish the Darkin reside. Nazerus found her in the Shadow Isle, feeding on the spectral creatures of the isle. With the use of spectral chain, he can fully manipulate and touch any ghostly form being including the souls of life beings. They battled fiercely like it was the time where they were a rival during the Darkin War. There are two outcome may happen either Uvaakish's host will lost his life force or Nazerus may take a little wrong step leading to his defeat. And the close fight decides, Nazerus kills the host without hesitate leaving the Darkin Chain dormant. But without noticing the Darkin Chain starts to curse Nazerus' soul, whispering in him to weild the weapon. Then the Darkin successfuly deceive Nazerus, at his left arm the Darkin Chain wraps around it and at his right arm the Ascended weapon rules. Two entity tries to overrule Nazerus body, but he merge the two weapon, neutralizing two opposite forces so that he cannot be consumed by the overwhelming power of sun-born beings . These two weapon became as one thus creating a new weapon the Chain Blade, also retains the power of Darkin and Ascended. Which then these power are perfectly controlled by Nazerus at will. |-|5: The Born of Darkin Hunter= After the Rise of the mighty Emperor of Azir, Nazerus knows inside in his mind he must do something before he face the emperor. Now Nazerus became a Darkin Weapon hunter, expunging Darkin from their host and redeem the weapon to the Shurima. He thinks Darkin beings may lift up their curse through help of their ruler. His target were the 7 highly cursed and one of the powerful Darkins: this Aatrox, Varus and Rhaast and the other two known Darkin in modern day. The two were secretly taken by Nazerus including Uvaakish the Darkin Chain who is in his possession and Hemitra the Darkin Knife. Some Darkin Weapon are unknown and secretly hidden, that is his goal to fully hunt and bring the weapons of Darkins to the Shurima once again. |-| Rivalry of two wings= Uvaakish and Kirimesh was once the great mystics/sorcerers of the Shurima, offering their whole life to the empire. They were once a great friend and a duo in terms of battle. With great loyalty, they were been gifted from the powers of Sun disc. Uvaakish became an Ascended with crow-like head and human body, symbolizing Spiritual powers and dreams. Uvaakish uses chains as his main weapon and have a power to control spiritual aspects of all beings. He can use Astral powers and even possess himself to others. Kirimesh, is an Ascended warrior with a Dove-like head and human body. He weilds curved blade and have a power to form his body into an Aether, allowing him to become untargetable and move swiftly while in this form. After the Void War, Uvaakish is one of the Ascended cursed by void energies. The curse is still dormant but then after the time Azir has fallen, shock and uncertainty, fully alter their mindset. Then the Darkin War starts. Kirimesh, Uvaakish's friend, tries to stop him who were corrupted by curse. They battled for long until their power nearly depletes. Kirimesh gained the upper hand after a few days, he knows himself that he must end his friend's sufferings from wrath, hatred and bloodthirst. But Kirimesh cannot contain his pity and was defeated by Uvaakesh in a single act of hesitation. Uvaakesh tries to siphon and consume Kirimesh' power but then with an Aether body he cannot lay a finger, only thing he can do is to hold Kirimesh with his soul shackled. Leaving Kirimesh prisoned and forgotten to a dark and chained in place. Then modern day comes, a man scavenging in a place freeing Kirimesh from imprisonment. Transfering his life and thought to a single person, to continue his goal and mission. |-|Trivia= *Nazerus is not corrupted by the weapons, he mixed it up and neutralizing the overflowing energies coming from each weapon leaving Nazerus safe from the corruption of the Darkin Weapon and the taming characteristic of a Ascended Weapon. He is now considered as the second being who can manipulate Darkin Weapon at his own will and the first known man who weilds an Ascended weapon in this modern day. *His power, Aether Rush, Possession and Spectral Vision is referred to the ability of Corvo (from the game called Dishonored) - namely as the Blink, Possession and Dark Vision. *Chained blade's concept and design may refer to the weapon weilded by Kratos from the game called God of War but he only weild one instead of two. *Nazerus hands are slightly converted in his left arm Darkin Chain turns his arm into Black while Ascended weapon makes his arm glow with light. It shows his both arm are taken over by both different power, but it does not show any control by the weapons. Concept of Dove and Crow may be the same with Yin and Yang or Angel & Demon. *Nazerus thought (also the thought he inherit from Kirimesh) that he will not come back and have no courage to face his Emperor until he complete his goal. *His spells usage heavy rely on the power of two weapons: **Aether Rush uses the power of Kirimesh, disappear into air, invisibly dashes and makes him appear to target position. It shows like he disperse into the white smoke animation. **Spectral Vision uses the power of both, he became invisible using the powet of Kirimesh and allow him to see through solid object & detect the souls of living, including their vision. **Possession uses the power of both, makes his body turn into gaseous state then enter the body of unit then uses power of Uvaakish to control the soul and body of unit. **Untouchable uses the power of Uvaakish to separate his soul into his physical body and attack to a living directly to their soul. Direct damage to his soul neglect a part of enemy's defenses. His soul and physical body shows that it is attached by the spectral chain/shackle and is visible also to the enemy to locate his body. *Nazerus doesn't feel alone, he has two weapons to talk to when he is bored, but then the three of them always end up in argument. User:Lyndongwapo/customwork|Check out my other Works Category:Custom champions